This invention relates generally to children's safety seats for use in vehicles or to conveniently carry a child or infant, and more particularly to a five-point harness or restraint system with an improved buckle that allows shoulder restraint belts to be conveniently detached from the lap belts for improved accessibility and safety.
Restraint belts in child safety seats typically comprise a pair lap belt portions, a crotch belt, and a pair of shoulder belt portions all centrally connected in front of the child's abdomen to hold the child in place. It was at one time common for the lap belt portion and shoulder belt portion on each lateral side to be formed from a continuous loop of belt that is connected to the seat at each end and directed through a tab which engages a centrally positioned buckle typically attached to the crotch belt. Advancement in safety standards necessitated the need to eliminate loops in the safety belts which could pose safety hazards for children when the belts were not in use and potentially inhibit removal of the child from the safety seat in an emergency.
Restraint belt connectors have become increasingly complex as the requirements in the interest of safety have increased. As a result, many buckle designs are somewhat complex and not always as easy to use as might be desired by caregivers struggling to properly secure children in safety seats. It would be advantageous to provide a means for securing the ends of lap and shoulder belts used in child safety seats capable of meeting the necessary safety standards while offering a simple and easy to use way to connect the safety belts.